The alcoholism project of the Leech Lake Community Action Program is basically an operation designed to reach problem drinkers and alcoholics in all areas of our reservation. Its basic purpose is to rehabilitate these people and their immediate families in relation to their emotional, social and vocational lives. Our anticipated results are to save numerous marriages; decrease child abuse, juvenile delinquency; reduce personal injury and incidents of fatal accidents; decrease crime; launch numerous individuals into profitable new relationships; and enabling numerous individuals to utilize their talents and capabilities in building constructive new lives. We expect this outreach to materialize through carefully selected staff members, and active Indian A.A. group, detoxification center, a half-way house, use of supportive agencies, educational efforts directed at general Indian reservation residents, problem drinkers, and families of problem drinkers. By experimenting with the operation of a half-way house, drop-in center, various operational approaches with a flop house, and supportive organizations such as Alanon and Alateen, we hope to develop a sufficiently varied approach to find a way into the lives of people struggling with this problem.